


Una manera... Diferente

by LocaPorDragonBallZ



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te enteras que tu propia hija engaña a su novio, un joven que aprecias mucho? ¿Como crees que se tomaria esta noticia?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Una manera... Diferente**

La vida de un padre soltero suele ser bastante aburrida, mas cuando los niños se convierten en adolescentes, solo les interesa salir con sus amigos, tener cientos y cientos de perfiles en diferentes redes sociales, y recibir la atención que, según ellos, no reciben en sus casas. Solo desean aislarse en sus habitaciones y evitar convivir con sus padres, sobretodo con las mujeres. Ese es el caso de mi hija, Sharon, desde que cumplió los 15 solo quiere salir de fiestas, conocer chicos, apenas sabe limpiarse los mocos y ya quiere conocer lo que es estar en una relación. Bueno, digamos que en eso ultimo no le fue tan mal, conoció a un chico rubio, alto, de ojos azules como el agua; aunque su apariencia era bastante atractiva, lo que mas me gusto de el fue su actitud, era muy caballeroso tanto con mi hija como conmigo, siempre que venia, traía un regalo para ambos, me ayudaba acomodando la mesa y a recoger los platos una vez que terminábamos de cenar. Aunque...Bueno, últimamente, ella solía ser algo callada cuando visitaba la casa, simplemente se quedaba sentada a su lado mirando su teléfono mientras nosotros platicábamos amenamente

A veces solía preguntarle sobre Steve, y Sharon siempre me respondía con "Esta bien, supongo", "Seguramente esta en su casa" o, cuando de plano estaba de malas, "No lo se, no soy su niñera para estar con el todo el día, pregúntale tu". Un día por fin entendí el porque se comportaba de esa manera... Su celular sonó, había llegado un mensaje, aproveche que ella se estaba dando una ducha y lo tome para abrir su bandeja

_-Te veré a la vuelta de tu casa... No sabes cuanto ansío tenerte de nuevo bajo mi cuerpo... Aunque debo admitir que me siento celoso, el pobre diablo de Steve tiene el derecho de llamarte "su novia", ambos sabemos que solo yo logro encenderte.... Te esperare, mi amor-_

Apenas escuche como el agua dejaba de caer, deje el mensaje como "Aun no visto" y apague su teléfono, simulando no haber visto nada. Ella bajo y tomo su celular antes de subir a su habitación, claramente había sonreído tras ver la notificación que le había llegado. Me sentí en un mar de dudas, Steve era un buen muchacho, no merecía ser tratado de esa manera... Pero sabia perfectamente lo mucho que le dolería enterarse de esta noticia, y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. Así estuve, metido en mis pensamientos por un buen rato, hasta que mi hija bajo ya arreglada, si a una mini falda y una camisa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación se le podía decir arreglada sabiendo a donde iba

-Volveré mas tarde, no me esperes temprano-

-¿Vas a ir con Steve?-

-Nop, iré con unas amigas. Si llega a venir, se lo dices, por favor-

 _Oh, claro que se lo diré_ -Si, claro, vete con cuidado-

Sin decir mas, se fue. Aun seguía nervioso por como podría tomarse la noticia, decidí calentarme un poco de café para relajarme. Justo cuando iba a darle el primer sorbo, alguien toco el timbre de la puerta; deje la taza en la mesa y abrí... Era Steve, como siempre, cargando un ramo de rosas y una pequeña caja de regaño -Buenas noches, Sr. Stark, ¿Esta Sharon?-

-Este... Pasa, Steve, por favor. Necesito decirte algo-

Algo confundido, se sentó en el sofá, dejando el ramo en la mesita -¿Ocurrió algo malo, Sr. Stark? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo a Sharon?-

-Es precisamente de mi hija de quien quiero hablarte... Steve, eres un buen muchacho, sabes que te aprecio mucho... Pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que Sharon te esta haciendo-

-No entiendo... ¿Lo que ella me hace?-

-Steve, mi hija no esta en la casa... Porque se fue con otro muchacho-

-¿Q-Que?-

-Se que esto es muy duro, pero lo que esta haciendo no esta bien, tu no te mereces que te traten así... Por eso creí que lo correcto era decírtelo-. Al ver como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, no pude evitar abrazarlo -Por favor, no llores...- susurre mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

El solo me abrazo colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, no lo se, fue extraño pero podía entender lo mucho que debía dolerle esa noticia. Pero el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca, provoco que mi corazón latiera a una velocidad inimaginable; aun si tratara de disimularlo, estaba completamente nervioso. Sus manos acariciaron un poco mi espalda, eso hizo que mi piel se erizara, y cierta parte de mi cuerpo comenzara a despertar

Obviamente el lo noto, y se separo un poco, en ese momento solo deseaba que la tierra me tragara y no volver ahí -P-Perdón... Y-Yo... No se que me paso...- tartamudee volteando mi mirada hacia otro lado, no quería ver su cara, mucho menos escuchar un insulto por parte suyo. Pero solo pude sentir sus grandes manos en mis mejillas, haciéndome verlo a los ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco -Steve...-

No se como paso, pero sus labios se habían posado sobre los míos, solo reaccione cuando estos comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Mis manos actuaron por si solas, terminaron detrás de su cuello, acariciando su nuca; mientras que las suyas estaban en mi cintura, levantando lentamente mi camisa. Jadee un poco, sus dedos estaban fríos, pero nuestras bocas no tardaron en juntarse de nuevo. Esta vez, su lengua invadió mi boca

Cuando menos lo espere, el ya estaba recostándome en el sofá, solo pude aferrarme a su camisa, rasguñando su espalda por encima de la tela. Solo abandono mis labios para bajar por mi cuello, arquee mi cuerpo buscando mas su contacto, pero en ese momento recordé donde estábamos... Lo que menos quería es que alguien llegara y nos viera en esta situación -E-Espera... A-Aquí no-

Comprendiendo lo que quería decirle, me cargo por los muslos, haciendo que mis piernas quedaran enrolladas en su cintura. Comenzó a caminar hacia mi habitación, sin dejar de lamer (Y mordisquear) mi cuello; apenas cruzamos la puerta, me recostó en la cama antes de quitarse su camisa. Si antes estaba algo sonrojado, estoy seguro de que mi rostro ahora debía parecer un tomate muy maduro, cosa que le encanto. ¿Como lo se? La respuesta estaba entre sus piernas y se notaba a través de sus pantalones. Cerre un poco mis piernas al sentir como me ponía mas duro, pero con sus manos se encargo de separarlas mientras volvía a besarme

Lentamente comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, besando cada parte de mi piel que quedaba al descubierto, solo podía soltar un pequeño gemido con cada uno de sus toques. De repente, y para sorpresa mía, sus labios comenzaron a jugar con mi pezón; mis manos se aferraron a su cabello, tratando de evitar que alejara su cabeza de ahí. Solo escuche una pequeña risa de su parte antes de arrojar mi camisa hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, trate de cubrirme, pero el me lo impidió sujetando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza -No lo hagas... Quiero apreciarte, lindura-

Creo que no confió en que dejaría las manos ahí, ya que me amarro a la cabecera de mi cama. Sus manos se encargaron de despojarme de mis pantalones, quedando solamente en mis bóxer, para ese entonces ya estaba demasiado apenado. Digo, no es por adularme a mi mismo, pero se que tengo un buen cuerpo a pesar de mi edad, pero es penoso cuando alguien te ve con esos ojos llenos de lujuria. Mi espalda se arquea al sentir como su mano rozaba mi miembro con sus dedos, un leve cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía creer que aquel muchacho al que había consolado solo unos minutos atrás estuviera a punto de poseerme

De forma lenta y tortuosa, bajo mis bóxer, hasta que por fin quede completamente desnudo. Volvió a besarme, esta vez aquel beso tenia un toque mas salvaje, apasionado, no pude negarme a corresponderle. Por fin logre desatar mis manos, solo para aferrarme a su espalda, marcarla con mis uñas mientras el se acomodaba entre mis piernas -P-Por favor- susurre contra sus labios

-¿Que es lo que quieres, suegrito?-. El muy desgraciado comenzó a restregar su ENORME pene en mi trasero, sabiendo lo que eso provocaba en mi. Si el quería jugar así, yo le daría un buen juego 

-Esto- respondí tomándolo con mi mano -Lo quiero dentro de mi... Que me folles una y otra vez, que me hagas tuyo hasta que sienta que no pueda volver a caminar-

-Lenguaje-. Me dio un pico antes de morder mi labio, Dios, se veía jodidamente sexy -Si eso es lo que quieres, te lo daré-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, comenzó a penetrarme. No exagere al decir que era enorme, y mi trasero amaba eso, díganme masoquista, me vale un comino. Esperaba que al instante comenzara a moverse, pero decidió esperar a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a esa bestia. Acaricia su mejilla levemente, mirándolo a los ojos, ahí entendió lo que quería decirle; sujeto mis caderas y se movió lentamente. Claramente yo no quería ese ritmo tan chapado a la antigua, por lo que enrede mis piernas en su cintura -No te preocupes, Steve... Hazlo, jodeme como tu quieras-

Ese comentario lo sorprendió bastante, pero se relajo un poco, depositando un pequeño beso en mis labios -Me encantas, Tony...-

-Y tu a mi, Steve-

En aquella habitación solo podían escucharse mis gemidos, los gruñidos que el soltaba cerca de mi oído con cada embestida, la cama rechinando y golpeando contra la pared. Todo era como una burbuja de placer, solo el y yo disfrutando de ese acto que muchas veces había considerado banal, pero que ahora deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que jamas terminara. Lastima que eso no podía suceder, cuando menos lo espere, me había corrido entre nuestros vientres; aunque Steve no se detuvo hasta llenarme con su semilla. Solo ahí me sentí completo

Mientras tratábamos de controlar nuestra respiración, solo acariciaba su espalda, quería que mis dedos grabaran cada trozo de su piel -Te amo, Steve...-. Me quede mudo, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Habia dicho lo que por mucho tiempo había estado callando, porque el era el novio de mi hija. Lo mire a los ojos, temeroso de lo que pudiera decir, pero... El solo sonrió un poco, con esa calidez que lo caracterizaba, y beso mi frente -Tu también me gustas, Tony... Tuve que abrir los ojos para ver la verdad, que no me gustan las rubias, sino que tengo cierta afición por el castaño-

No queria que viera mi rostro colorado, asi que lo abrace escondiendo mi rostro en su oecho. ¿Quien diria que yo terminaria de la forma en que todo empezo? A la mañana siguiente, el tomo sus cosas y salio de mi casa, no sin antes volver a besarme, prometiendo que aquella noche no seria la unica. Ya han pasado 6 meses desde aquello...

-Papa, voy a salir-

Si, hija, ve con cuidado y lleva globos. Aun no quiero ser abuelo-

-¡¡Papa!!- grito completamente apenada antes de salir de la casa, espere unos minutos antes de tomar mi teléfono

_-La casa esta sola... No se que quisieras hacer-_

_-Te quiero completamente desnudo en la cama, llego en 10 minutos-_

Dios, como amo a este hombre


	2. Epilogo

**Una manera... Diferente**

**Epilogo**

-¿En que piensas, Tony?- pregunto mientras besaba mi frente, no pude evitar abrazarme a el mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho. ¿La razón? 

-Steve... ¿Que pasa si un día Sharon se entera de esto? T-Tarde o temprano tiene que saberlo-

-Se que tienes miedo de como pueda reaccionar, y es normal... Digo, dudo mucho que una adolescente le guste enterarse que su papa tiene una relación con su ex novio. Obviamente se molestara, pero ella debe entender que tu y yo nos queremos-. Simplemente no puedo entender el porque esas palabras eran capaz de calmar mis nervios... Quizás era porque se trataba de el, que siempre fue seguro en lo que fuera que dijera

Una de sus manos tomo mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, solo... Me perdí en aquella mirada azul. Nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, lo único que hice fue cerrar mis ojos, deseando que aquel contacto por fin se hiciera presente. Finalmente nuestros labios se tocaron, al instante sentí como una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, lo abrace por la nuca acariciando sus cabellos

Se recostó encima mio acomodándose entre mis piernas, al sentir como su entrepierna se frotaba contra la mía, no pude evitar jadear sobre sus labios. La temperatura en aquel cuarto comenzaba a elevarse, sabíamos en que terminaría esto (Al igual que en las demás ocasiones). Cuando la mayoría de nuestras ropas ya estaban en el suelo, la puerta se abrió...

Al instante nos separamos, ahí estaba Sharon, bajo el marco de la puerta, mirándonos completamente desconcertada -¿Q-Que significa esto?-. Claramente su voz se escuchaba algo entrecortada, como si estuviera reteniendo su enojo

-Sharon, déjame explicarte- respondí mientras me tapaba con la sabana, Steve no sabia ni donde meterse, solo atino a esconder su rostro bajo su brazo. Cuando intente acercarme, ella solo salio corriendo hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro -Sharon, por favor, ábreme-

-¡¡Lárgate!! ¡¡No quiero verte!!-

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, cuando voltee, Steve ya estaba vestido, mirándome con una mirada llena de compasión (Y algo de pena) -Te dejare hablar con ella-. Asentí antes de que el depositara un pequeño beso en mis labios y saliera de mi casa. No deje de tocar aquella puerta, ni siquiera supe cuanto tiempo había pasado; pero cuando por fin abrió la puerta, pude ver a través de la ventana que ya había anochecido

-Que sea rapido- dijo mientras se hacia a un lado, entre a su cuarto, pero ella no queria verme, estaba dandome la espalda

-Hija... No queria que te enteraras de esta forma-

-¿Desde cuando?-

-...¿Eh?-

-Dime desde cuando me han estado viendo la cara-

-Sharon, las cosas no sucedieron como tu crees-. Por fin volteo a verme, aunque hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, literalmente tenia dos bolas de fuego en lugar de ojos

-¡¿Entonces como pasaron?! ¡¡Me vas a decir que simplemente se enamoraron y no pudieron evitarlo!!-

-¡¡Si!!-. Era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz, y ella lo sabia perfectamente, por lo que decidió callarse y escucharme -No sabia que estaba enamorado de el... Hasta esa noche, cuando te fuiste con otro muchacho-

-¡¿Revisaste mi teléfono?!-

-No tienes nada que reclamarme, Sharon... Estabas engañando a Steve con otro muchacho cuando aun eran novios, el tenia todo el derecho de saberlo-

-¡¿Tu se lo dijiste?! ¡¡Por tu culpa, termino conmigo!!-. Definitivamente me estaba sacando de mis casillas

-La única culpable fuiste tu, jamas te dije "Ve y métete con otro, engaña a Steve, que el jamas se dará cuenta". No, Sharon, yo no te crié así... Y si, me enamore de el, no le dije la verdad para que estuviéramos juntos... Realmente lo amo, lo que menos quería era verlo sufrir, y si para eso tenia que "traicionarte", pues lo siento... No fallare a mis morales-

-¡¡Entonces quédate con ellas!! ¡¡Para mi estas muerto!!-. Solo pude ver como ella sacaba una mochila y guardaba un poco de ropa, antes de tomar su teléfono y salir de aquella habitación. En el fondo sabia que esto podía pasar, pero jamas creí que realmente sucedería...

Los días pasaron, no hubo ninguno en el que no le marcara o le mandara un mensaje para saber si estaba bien, pero siempre me mandaba al buzón o los veía sin responder ninguno. Steve estuvo a mi lado todo ese tiempo, aun si yo no estaba... De buen humor. Pero todo eso cambio hace poco, no me sentía para nada bien, tenia sueño, todo a mi alrededor me daba vueltas, y cualquier cosita que comía, lo vomitaba. No se lo dije porque no quería que se preocupara, hasta que un día me vio devolviendo el estomago; aun si le dijera mil veces que todo estaba bien, el me arrastro (Literalmente) hasta el coche, llevándome a un hospital

-Anthony, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-

-No es nada, doctor, mi... Novio, esta exagerando un poco-

-No es exageración, estuviste vomitando, y tu muy rara vez te sientes mal-

-Steve, a cualquiera le puede pasar. No soy Dios como para no enfermarme-

-Si, pero...-

-Ok, ok, ¿Que les parece esto? Lo revisare para asegurarnos de que no haya nada malo con su sistema digestivo, si no aparece nada, entonces haré unos análisis de sangre para confirmarlo. ¿De acuerdo?-

Lo mire a los ojos, no podía decirle que no a esos ojos suplicantes, así que ambos asentimos. El doctor me indico que me recostara en la camilla y descubriera mi estomago, le hice caso. Era extraño, me sentía como una mujer haciéndose una ecografia, mas cuando aplico el gel en mi estomago. Estaba frió, no pude evitar temblar un poco; encendió la computadora y comenzó a pasar el transductor (Sip, asi se llama esa cosa), esparciendo el gel. No entendía nada de lo que se veía en la pantalla, solo había blanco y negro

Lo bajo un poco por mi abdomen, finalmente pude apreciar una pequeña bolita negra, dentro de esta había otra mas diminuta, de color gris -¿E-Es un tumor?- pregunte, estaba bastante nervioso

-Bueno, este tumor no es para nada malo, claro, dependiendo de como se lo tome-

-¿A que se refiere? Por favor, sea especifico- 

-Anthony... Vas a tener un bebe-

... ¿Que fue lo que dijo? -Doctor, esto es serio, por favor-

-Anthony, estoy siendo serio... Esto que ves aquí es tu matriz, y a juzgar por el tamaño del embrión, debes tener un poco mas del mes-

-Doctor, esto es imposible. Soy un hombre, los hombres no nos embarazamos-

-Es cierto, no todos... Veras, hace algunos años comenzaron a aparecer lo que hoy denominamos "Donceles", es decir, hombres con aparatos reproductores femeninos-

-¿Como los hermafroditas?- 

-Algo así, solo que los hombres que poseen los órganos femeninos si son capaces de embarazarse-

-Doctor, si eso es cierto, ¿Por que jamas me lo dijeron? Se supone que desde niño me hacían estudios para asegurarme de que estaba sano-

-La única respuesta que puedo hallar a eso es que tus padres no quisieron decírtelo, quizás para que no te sintieras... Raro. Muchas veces yo les dije que lo mas recomendable era que te lo dijeran cuando fueras adolescente, ya que, al igual que las mujeres, comienzan una especie de periodo fértil. Y en caso de que tu hubieses tenido relaciones sexuales con otro joven, quizás habrías quedado embarazado-

_-Tony, recuerda esto, si un muchacho te invita a su casa diciéndote que estará sola, por nada del mundo aceptes-_

_-Tony, no te fíes de los muchachos, ellos solo piensan en sexo y fiestas-_

Ahora entiendo porque mis padres solían decirse muy seguido esas cosas... Si no fuera porque fallecieron hace un par de años, les haría un sinfín de preguntas, hasta hartarlos -Doctor... ¿Puede dejarnos a solas, por favor?-

-Claro-. Apenas el salio, el silencio inundo la habitación, solo mire de reojo a Steve, el simplemente no apartaba la vista de la pantalla -Steve... ¿T-Tu lo quieres?- 

Finalmente me dirigió la mirada, solo por algunos segundos, antes de suspirar y tomar mi mano -Admito que esto me tomo por sorpresa, pero... Me emociona saber que esperas un bebe tuyo y mio. Si me gustaría tenerlo, pero esto es algo en el que los 2 estemos de acuerdo-

No respondí nada, simplemente tome su rostro con mis manos y lo acerque al mio antes de besarlo -Si lo quiero-

Como lo esperábamos, el doctor me receto un sinfín de pastillas, vitaminas, ácido folico, todo lo necesario para que baby estuviera saludable. Para mi sorpresa, Steve decidió mudarse a mi casa, para estar cerca de mi en caso de que sucediera algo, no pude negarme, el sabe muy bien como convencerme (No es sexo, cochinos). En fin, a pesar de que estaba muy contento con la noticia del bebe, aun me sentía angustiado por no tener noticias de Sharon. Esto fue así por los siguientes meses...

*POV's Sharon*

Ya han pasado 8 meses desde que salí de la casa de mi padre, el no ha dejado de mandarme mensajes o llamarme miles de veces, pero realmente no quiero ni siquiera oírlo. El me traiciono metiéndose en mi relación con Steve, ¿Acaso era difícil de entender que no quería saber nada de el?

-Hola, Sharon-

-Hola, Natasha. Que milagro que vienes a verme-

-Estuve ocupada estos días... ¿Ya hablaste con tu padre?-

-Siempre que vienes me haces la misma pregunta, y siempre te he respondido que no hablare con el, que no quiero volver a verlo. Entiéndelo, Natt-

-Aquí la única que no entiende, eres tu. Tu fuiste la única culpable de lo que paso, ¿O tu padre te puso una pistola en la cabeza para que te metieras con ese sujeto? Tipo que al final te dejo por otra, y mientras tanto, tu padre tiene que gastar su tiempo buscándote cuando debería estar descansando por el bebe-

-... ¿Que dijiste?-

-¿Que? ¿Lo del bebe? Ah, es cierto, olvide que estas tan informada sobre tu padre que no sabias lo del bebe. Pues como lo oyes, tu papa esta esperando un hijo de Steve, y eso no le ha importado para dejar de pedir información sobre ti en diferentes lugares. Así que si tienes la mas mínima consideración, llamale y dile que estas bien, tal vez solo así pueda dejar de estar dando vuelta a media ciudad- dijo antes de tomar su bolsa y marcharse de ahí

No pude decir una sola palabra, mi mente solo decía una y otra vez "Tu papa esta esperando un hijo de Steve". Justo en ese momento, mi teléfono recibió otra llamada suya; por algunos segundos creí que todo lo que me había dicho Natasha fue una estrategia para que respondiera, pero bueno, la curiosidad mata al gato, ¿No?

-...¿Sharon? Sharon...-

-H-Hola-

-Sharon, hija... Estoy muy preocupado por ti, no respondes mis llamadas ni mis mensajes... ¿Donde estas? Por favor, quiero verte, hablar contigo-. Claramente su voz se entrecortaba con cada palabra, no pude mas, colgué antes de cubrir mi rostro con mis manos; cuando menos lo espere, estaba llorando. Rápidamente fui a mi departamento, empaque mis cosas y deje la llave en la recepción, subiendo al primer taxi que pasaba por ahí

Fue cuestión de segundos para que llegara a mi antigua casa... No había cambiado para nada, bueno, con la diferencia de que ahí estaba el coche de Steve. Al instante volví a sentirme nerviosa, o quizás avergonzada, era lógico que el estaría ahí con mi padre en su estado, pero volver a verlo después de todo lo que paso... Comencé a dudar de si bajar del coche o no, respire profundamente y por fin le pague al conductor antes de bajar con mis maletas

Me acerque a la puerta y la golpee un par de veces, el corazón me latía a mil por horas, mas cuando escuche el sonido de la perilla girándose. Ahí estaba el... Su estomago lucia enorme, pero sus ojos... Estaban algo gastados y cubiertos de ojeras

-S-Sharon...-

Ese fue el golpe final, lo abrace fuertemente, llorando al instante; a los pocos segundos, me abrazo, también comenzando a llorar -P-Perdóname, papá... Fui una tonta...-. Se aparto un poco solo para tomar mi rostro y llenarlo de besos, me sentí como una niña pequeña, justo eso hacia cada vez que entraba a su cuarto tras tener una pesadilla

-No tengo nada que perdonarte... E-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte-

-Mi amor, traje tu... Sharon...-. Lentamente me di la vuelta, encontrándome con Steve, quien llevaba unas bolsas; seguramente con comida para mi padre. A leguas se notaba lo incomodo que estaba de mi presencia

-No te preocupes, Steve... Ni tu ni mi padre deben sentirse mal por mi, yo fui quien hizo las cosas mal. Pero eso si...-. Lo jale de la camisa dejándolo frente a mi rostro -Si le haces daño a mi papa, o a mi hermanito, me asegurare de que sea el único hijo que tengas-

-S-Si...-

Una pequeña risa surgió de los labios de mi padre, quien nos abrazo a ambos. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí como un gran peso se iba de mis hombros, supongo que me hacia falta hablar con mi papá para sentirme mejor. El ambiente era bastante tranquilo... Hasta que se escucho como si un chorro de agua cayera al suelo, haciendo que los 3 barajamos la vista

-Papa, ¿Tenias un vaso con agua?-

-N-No-

*POV's Tony*

-Justo cuando creí que por fin podría tener un día tranquilo, se me rompe la fuente, no puedo decir otra cosa que estoy realmente incomodo. Pensé que eso no podría ser peor... Me equivoque al sentir la primera contracción, era horrible, como si me clavaran un sinfín de agujas en el estomago. Rápidamente Steve dejo las bolsas en la mesa y corrió a nuestra habitación por la pañalera, se que Sharon no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer en estos momentos, pero apreciaba lo que hacia para mantenerme tranquilo

Cuando por fin bajo, ella tomo la pañalera mientras Steve me ayudaba a subir al coche; debo darle gracias a esas clases pre parto, calmaron un poco mis nervios. Y aunque el fuera mas un conductor estilo viejito, rompió varias reglas para llegar mas rápido al hospital. Al instante, fui recostado en una camilla, antes de siquiera moverla, me aferre a su mano -Ni se te ocurra irte-. Contracción -¡¡Tu me ayudaste a hacer a este bebe, y ahora te quedas conmigo!!-

-Sabes que si, mi amor-

Mi hija se quedo sentada en la sala de espera mientras que a mi me metían en una habitación, donde me ayudaron a cambiarme de ropas, poniéndome una bata que apenas si me cubría (En serio, ¿Quien creyó que era una buena idea hacer una bata con una tela tan delgada?). Como sea, me recostaron en la cama antes de darme un pequeño tubo -Y esto para que es-

-Es la epidural, cuando las contracciones sean mas regulares, esto le ayudara a calmar el dolor-

Al principio estaba calmado, estas no eran tan seguidas, pero como a los 30 o 40 minutos comenzaron a ser mas seguidas (Y dolorosas). Inmediatamente, tome el tubo y come a inhalar, admito que si calmaron un poco el dolor, pero aun así se sentía horrible; llegue al grado de comenzar a llorar mientras tomaba su mano -S-Steve... Tengo miedo-

-Tranquilo, bebe, todo estará bien- susurro besando mi frente, mientras sobaba mi estomago, eso calmaba un poco al bebe. A los pocos minutos, entro mi doctor, odiaba lo relajado que se veía

-Hola, Anthony, ¿Como te sientes?-

-Como si un maldito camión me arrollara una y otra vez-

-Eso es normal. Si me permite...- dijo antes de alzar la bata, tuve que apretar su mano para que no intentara golpearlo -Todo va a la perfección, ya casi dilatas por completo. Sera mejor ir preparando la sala de partos-

Fue cuestión de minutos para que a la habitación entraran los camilleros, con ayuda de Steve, me recostaron en la camilla antes de salir del cuarto. Entrar a aquel lugar me hizo sentir aun mas nervioso, quizás miedo, no podía saber lo que podría suceder. Me colocaron en la cama, haciendo que separara un poco mis piernas, ¿Vergonzoso? Bastante

-Muy bien, Tony, es mejor que comencemos-. Inmediatamente tome su mano, antes de comenzar a pujar. Si antes decía que las mujeres quizás exageraban al decir que eso dolía horriblemente, ahora me retracto; se sentía como miles de cuchilladas -Eso es, ya estoy viendo su cabeza-

Eso fue lo peor, si de por sí era bastante doloroso (Y placentero) que Steve me metiera su pene, tener que sacar algo mas grueso era por mucho mas doloroso. Aunque creo que eso fue el momento mas difícil, lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue un pequeño llanto... Inmediatamente el dolor se esfumo, solo estaba concentrado en buscar de donde provenía aquel sonido

-Felicidades, es un varón muy saludable-. Mis ojos se posaron en aquel bulto, cubierto solamente por una toalla azul, no dejaba de llorar y mover sus manos, como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien -¿Quiere cargarlo?-

-S-Si...-

Al colocarlo en mis brazos, todo desapareció a mi alrededor, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos. Eran idénticos a los de Steve, y sus cabellos eran igual de castaños que los míos, el... Simplemente era hermoso. Sonreí calidamente mientras besaba su frente, al instante, sus pequeñas manitas tocaron mi rostro -Es precioso...-

Steve solo sonrió un poco antes de abrazarme por los hombros, nuestro bebe lo miro antes de sonreír -No hemos pensado en un nombre-

-De hecho yo ya lo hice... Se llamara Peter, Peter Rogers Stark-

A mi pesar, tuve que darle mi bebe a las enfermeras para que lo revisaran, y a mi también me "limpiaron" (Horriblemente incomodo) antes de llevarme a mi habitación. A los pocos segundos, mi hija entro -¿Como te sientes, papa?-

-Como si un tanque de guerra hubiese pasado encima de mi unas 3 veces-

-Disculpen...-. La puerta se abrió por una de las enfermeras, quien empujaba un pequeño carrito -Alguien quiere verlos-

Apenas salio, Sharon posó su mirada en Peter, fue como amor a primera vista, ella sonreía mientras que el bebe simplemente comenzó a reírse estirando sus manos, pidiendo que lo cargara. Me miro unos segundos, a lo que yo respondí asintiendo la cabeza, inmediatamente lo tomo en sus brazos antes de besar su frente -Bienvenido a la familia, Peter-


End file.
